King Of Fighters
by Asura435
Summary: Rise to the throne of victory. Fight and fight some more as the battle never ends. Naruto X SF X KOF X Tekken X Mortal Kombat Disclaimer: I do not own anything. OP Naruto, Slow Harem, long story
1. Chapter 1

Today was another tragic day for Konoha, it lay in ruin and its hero defeated. Pain looked at the unconscious Naruto and carried him with one of his paths. The battle was intense but Naruto was not strong enough to compete with such a foe.

'There is only one more target left and soon the world will know pain.' Pain thought as he flew while Konan joined him

Naruto didn't even get to wake up as the Kyuubi was taken from his body forcefully, which killed him instantly as they were tied to close.

* * *

"Where am I?" Naruto muttered as he woke up

He was feeling dizzy and something unusual in his head, like a chuck of his memory had been erased.

Naruto's eyes finally could see right and he found himself in the woods, he felt that it was a mountainous region.

'Where is this place? These trees are too small to be close to Konoha or anywhere I have been to.' Naruto thought as he stood up and looked at his surroundings and found the trees too small

He extended his hand and just put slight pressure, the tree cracked under that minuscule force.

"Definitely not close." Naruto confirmed as he didn't remember the trees close by, breaking with such ease. They had been blessed with the abundant nature energy and grown durable beyond normal, which was what he had learned from Jiraiya.

"I really shouldn't have jumped after Mukade." Naruto muttered in an annoyed tone as he remembered following a target through a portal

He looked around and decided to leave the mountain to see if he could find any clues. The mountain was quite small unlike the ones he was used to seeing, which did seem weird in a way along with the fact that his body felt a bit lighter.

'Maybe I am just stronger now or something.' Naruto thought as he exited the mountain and arrived outside.

Naruto still couldn't find anything that looked much different until he saw people climbing the mountain from the other side.

Somehow he could extend his senses for 40 m and could tell their life force along with their current emotion vaguely.

'They have very weak life force.' Naruto thought but he didn't conclude that he was in a different world from not sensing chakra as not everyone or thing had chakra and it needed to be molded.

He saw unique clothing they were wearing and thought he was in a different Land or something since he had never seen such in the places he visited.

Naruto walked closer to them and called, "Hello, can I have a moment of your time."

Naruto asked in a friendly tone and the couple turned to him, "Yes, how may we help you?"

Naruto was happy that they didn't react in a rude manner and decided to ask, "Can you tell me where the Land of Fire is?"

Naruto decided not to be straight forward as it could cause problems for him, "I have never heard of such a thing but maybe someone else will know."

The couple took him as weeb, one of the worst kinds of foreigner to set foot on their land. They excused themselves and left as they didn't want to handle his kind, they were impressed by his language but it didn't mean they were willing to listen to his nonsense.

'What just happened?' Naruto was confused but decided to move on instead of causing a issue from nothing

After several minutes of walking aimlessly, Naruto stopped and muttered in a confident tone, "Come out, I know you are there."

He could feel a person had been following him for awhile and unlike the others, this person had strong life force.

'A shinobi' Naruto thought from his mannerism and was curious, and hopeful

Naruto saw a man appear several meters from him. The man was tall with black hair and wearing a sleeveless red Gi.

"Apologies for my rude actions but your appearance had caught my interest." The man said in a calm tone without a change in his expression

"What caught your interest?"

"You are not from here and from your mannerism I can tell you are a ninja. So are you one of those foreign ninjas, USA or some other country."

"USA?" Naruto pronounced the words awkwardly surprising the man

"You said Land of fire but no such place exists, is it a code word or are you serious?"

Naruto looked at the man and deicded it was beter not to share his life with others, he was gettibg strange feeling about this issue.

"It is a code name. I want to ask where we are now."

"Japan, near " Guy responded as he analyzed the kid who was the same age as Ibuki

"Thank you, my name is Naruto. What is yours?" Naruto replied in a friendly tone

"It was nothing and my name is Guy, if you need anything just look for me around here." Guy said as he left at his full speed, which didn't look much in Naruto's eye

'He has a strong body but the speed is just terrible.

From his words I can assume that I am not in the same world as he seemed to imply that he knew the rest of the world but juts to be sure, I need to see a map.' Naruto thought as he decided to be cautious, he turned his appearance into one of the people he saw and walked out of the woods

* * *

'He looked really strong and dangerous. The moment I thought of attacking him, I saw death. He seemed too nonchalant about this. Is he even aware of his strength? It seems he might have memory issues from his questions.' Guy thought as he went back to his training area, where he practice art of movement

He was not tricked by Naruto's attempt as he was used to ninja work for several years and lying, gathering information was the usual deal.

'I should inform master about him. He could cause problems in the country so we should prepare to end him if he shows signs of evil.' Guy mused as he took out his phone

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

'So I am definitely not in our world anymore.' Naruto concluded as he sat on top a building, looking down on the city below. He had arrived in Tokyo by taking the train or riding on top of it as he remembered seeing something similar in Land of Spring.

He had managed to find a map and it was completely foreign to him. The structure of the land was different; the continents were smaller and more than he remembered.

'Now how do I get back? Does anyone have power over space or something?' Naruto questioned as he was feeling depressed. He was far from home and had no way to return, there was no good news except the fact that the fox had disappeared as well.

'Hopefully it doesn't return home either or rampages in this world because I am not sure if I can stop it.' Naruto sighed as he watched the night scenery while eating a sandwich that he had swiped

He had no ID and was unsure of where to go, no money so he had ended up turning to stealing.

As he was finishing his dinner, Naruto sensed a strong life force and looked at the streets to find a large strange looking man.

A large dark skinned man with a blonde Mohawk; it was an unusual sight to behold. Naruto was weirded by the fashion of this man but didn't comment as he didn't know much about the subject either.

'At least I am not that bad.' Naruto thought as he decided to follow the man that was heading for a bar at the far right corner

As Naruto neared the place he could feel another stronger force from inside. The name of the bar was Illusion and Naruto was curious about the person inside as they had the largest energy source he had felt till now.

'Guy was physically stronger but this person has a larger reserve of that energy.' Naruto thought as he decided to enter

Naruto dropped onto the streets and transformed into a normal person, he walked out of the alleyway and entered the bar.

It was a peaceful place unlike those party joints and the customers were enjoying the soft music while talking, dancing or drinking.

Naruto looked towards his target and found a woman dressed in male clothing while the man he followed was sitting in front of her.

"Come on love, why won't you give me a chance." Birdie asked as he looked at King

King stopped to look at him and responded, "Have you looked into a mirror? Let's forget about your looks and go to the main point, I am just not interested and you will never be the one even if I was. So stop disturbing me or else I will send you to the hospital."

"I have been nice to you for too long that you actually think you are good enough to fight me. Do you even know who am I?" Birdie exclaimed loudly as he smashed the chair causing the place to quit down

Naruto was about to interfere when King moved, she kicked Birdie on the shoulder with an axe kick and he was down on the floor with his bones creaking.

Naruto saw that unlike Birdie, King utilized the energy properly and strengthened her attack while Birdie's attempt was instinctive.

"Stop causing trouble or I break your limbs this time. I know who are and it matters not." King said as she jumped back to her side and indicated for everyone to continue with their activities

Birdie was enraged but he was sure that he will be in a world of pain so he walked away and Naruto followed.

"I will definitely make her pay. No one gets away with hurting Birdie. I will just inform that bastard Balrog and she will come running to Birdie." Birdie planned as he left the bar

Naruto felt that the man was truly incompetent and not really important nor evil to a degree that he should care.

'It will be a waste of time to follow him.' Naruto concluded and went back inside, and sat down in front of King

"Hello, my name is Naruto. May I know your name?" Naruto said in a friendly tone

"You have guts and strength to attempt the same thing or you are just not right in the head." King said in a calm tone as she looked at him and her eyes widened

'What power, how did I not feel it before?' King was shocked as she felt the strength emanating from Naruto as he didn't have good control

'An enemy or just an admirer.'

"I just want to be friends so I don't need guts for such a thing. I want to ask what that energy you used was." Naruto replied as he analyzed King and knew that she was not a threat

"Ki, the energy formed from the physical force of a body and requires extensive training to acquire unless you are a blessed individual." King replied as she didn't feel any danger from Naruto. She had lived in a very dangerous city before and gotten used to such people so she was good at judging people.

"Thank you for the honest answer and I am sorry to disturb you but do you know the Ki users in this world and where to find them. What kind of abilities do they have?"

"I know some not many and I can't share their information as it is private. If you want to see different abilities then wait for the King Of fighters tournament." King said in calm tone as she readied a drink

"King of fighters?" 

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I will try to take it slow.


	3. Chapter 3

"King of fighters is a tournament, which gathers the strongest fighters from all around the world. You can see many strange abilities in this tournament so I will say it is your best guess. The last tournament finished on a bad note but it made it a worldwide phenomenon so it will be even bigger this time.

But you will need reputation to gain an invitation and I have never heard your name so you will have to enter small tournaments and street fights to gain the acknowledgment of the people." King explained while she had her assistants handle the business as Naruto was more of a concern

'He looks like a rookie not knowing about Ki and with that abysmal control as he doesn't seem like person to throw his presence around. But then his posture shows good combat experience, weird.'

Naruto took in her words and thought about it. The method was something he would enjoy as he likes to fight with people in a playful manner and he can find about what he wants as well without looking around the world.

"Thanks for the explanation and do you know of any tournament I can enter now." Naruto asked as he took a sip from the banana smoothie

"There are two going on tonight in the neighborhood but I will recommend one as the other one is a bit too dangerous. But first you should control your energy as its leaking from your body."

Naruto felt his body and could see that his chakra was leaking from his body in miniscule amounts so he closed his eyes and shut it inside his body.

"Sorry, I just have bad control so it happens sometimes."

"No problem at least it's not bad enough to cause damage to the surroundings. Now for the fight, there is one going close by where you can fight against Zangief to prove your mettle. He is very strong and durable but his fighting style isn't that hard to fight against, even then you have to be careful as on hit from him will be worse than ten hits from me."

"Is that so? Can you win against him?"

King stared at him pointedly and guessed that he meant she was weaker than him so if she can beat Zangief than it won't be a problem.

"6 out of 10"

"So he is strong, I will check him out. Would beating him gain me enough rep?"

"No, just beating one guy isn't enough. Maybe he was just a bad match up for you so you need to beat different fighters and find team mates as KOF is a team tournament not solo." King replied with a smile, she was curious now about the boy he reminded her of Terry and Ryo

"Will you join me if I ask?"

King chuckled, "You should work on your reputation first and then we will see. I haven't decided if I will join or not."

Naruto smiled and stood up, "Thanks I will pay you back for this favor."

Naruto left a wad of cash and left, he didn't know about the currency and just put down the money as it didn't matter to him.

'He stole that money didn't he.' King didn't know if she should report him or not for petty crime as it could lead to bigger problem just like what would happen if someone reported Akuma or the Mishima's

* * *

Naruto walked out of the bar feeling a bit refreshed as he got to talk someone nice and beautiful.

'I wonder how good she is.' Naruto thought as he walked towards the location King had told him

The fight was in an underground ring and fighting Zangief was one of the qualification requirements for the Underworld tourney put together by the Kingpin.

To Naruto the location was very close as he moved at speeds faster than sound by multiples though he felt that he was barely moving at 1% is original speed as his maximum had become mach 5 from Mach 150.

'I don't know what happened and why I lost speed but gained more physical strength.' Naruto was confused and it raised more questions in his mind at the situation. He wasn't surprised at the rise of his chakra since the Kyuubi was gone; it meant the chakra used to contend with the Kyuubi was finally free. His chakra reserves were monstrous and even beyond most tail beasts as Kurama had helped it grow beyond mortal limits that even Hashirama Senju was lower in reserves then Naruto.

'I should probably learn to control my techniques now as the Kyuubi is gone. I will finally be able to use genjutsu if I train hard but first I should make the rasengan with one hand and practice the high speed movement along with elemental control and replacement jutsu.' Naruto's thoughts went to improvement as his mind was filled with thoughts of fighting

He wasn't worried about his world since he didn't know about the threats and assumed they will be worried about him but nothing else and he was working towards returning. Worrying would be pointless so he just wanted to focus without stress as it will lower his productivity.

* * *

"Sir, please enter." The guard in casual clothing greeted Naruto with respect as he was in the shape of King

'So she must have time when she hid her gender.' Naruto concluded from the one sentence as no one would dare call King a man with that figure

Naruto nodded and walked downstairs, changing to Kakashi's form as he went through the dark stairs.

It was a party, Naruto could see a crowd of people mixing and doing inappropriate things and enjoying the violence with no rules.

Naruto looked at the cage where a giant of a man was smashing a poor man into the ground, it looked really painful and Naruto heard his spine snap.

The man was dead as he hit the ground but no one showed sign of panic and screamed in excitement.

'These people are crazy. No value for life at all.' Naruto scowled in disgust as he walked towards the stage

"Next, is there anyone who dares fight me?" Zangief called out in a loud voice filled with ferocity

"I do"

"Who?" Zangief looked at Naruto with his weird appearance

"Good, I hope you have the strength to back up the confidence." Zangief smiled as he looked at filled with fighting spirit

"I hope you are not just big lump of meat and actually have the strength to back up that confidence." Naruto responded which made Zangief glare at him as Naruto was just a no name fighter in his eyes

"No more chit chat" Zangief said as he bull rushed Naruto to hit him with a lariat

Naruto saw the slow attack and realized that even though was stronger than King, she would win most of the time because of the speed difference.

"Too slow" Naruto muttered as he passed though the opening and kicked his back

It was the first time fighting an opponent that didn't use Ninjutsu and rasengan was just too destructive so he forgot that his hits are not that strong. His kick carried a large force to kill an elephant but Zangief was beyond that and he was barely bruised by the move.

Zangief was pushed into the cage and realigned himself, 'Fast and strong, I will have to catch him in a hold or else this battle might be lost.'

Naruto stood still and thought more on his fighting style as he didn't want to kill him but he needed to put him down.

'I will have to enhance my strength but need to be careful not too much.' Naruto decided and moved before Zangief could even react.

The whole arena was silent as Zangief was blown away with a hit to hit stomach and broke through the cage, hitting the wall at the back and injuring some guests.

He had fist deeply pressed onto his skin and his bones most likely broke on impact, and he was barely alive at the moment.

"OOOHHH" The crowd screamed in excitement at a new challenger in the field of fighters, the battle was being recorded and many in the underworld had seen the scene.

Shadaloo, NEST, Mishima and many more, this was asking for trouble as the fight showed that it was clearly one-sided with Naruto showing that it was a mistake.

'Shit, I couldn't control it right. I hope he lives.' Naruto cursed in his mind and disappeared from the scene with full speed, causing the curiosity to deepen as the cameras used in the place were one of the highest quality and should have been able to follow a target moving at Mach 1.

* * *

"What do you think of that, Young Master?" A woman with a sensual body asked as she sat on the left said of man with red hair

"He is good and I will enjoy a fight with him." The man replied as purple flames sparked in his hands and he got up to leave

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and share your thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stopped after he had unexpectedly reached another city in his haste as Japan was quite small and Naruto moved very fast at his full speed.

'Now where am I?' Naruto thought as he saw that the place was less crowded then before

'I should have just gone to King.' Naruto thought as he face palmed after realizing that he had been shape shifting so there is no one who would find him

'Well it's done now. I will go back once I have a look.' Naruto decided as he started walking in Asuma's appearance wearing an orange hoodie and black jeans that he had seen on the way.

Naruto walked all around the city and enjoyed the sites along with the food sold on the streets. It was fun and he got to taste so many delicacies, some that were similar to home and some that he had never seen.

He came across people of different nationalities and heard them speak strange languages. Naruto realized that he looked like one of those people from USA but spoke the language of Japan.

'These guys must have hard time communicating when there are so many languages.' Naruto mused as he ate his chips; he quite liked the place as he realized there wasn't much crime at all since he hadn't seen any across the city

As he was walking nonchalantly Naruto's eye caught movement on top of the buildings, a figure was jumping across them.

Naruto looked towards the location and found a girl wearing ninja garbs; she had low genin level energy and unknown level of power and strength.

'Weaker then Zangief and King.' Naruto concluded with a look and moved on as he wasn't interested in following the girl as it will cause trouble with her clan and clans were very touchy.

"Be careful where you walk." A voice entered his ears as he looked at his path and saw that he almost collided with a very feminine man, who was wearing red clothes and had white hair

"Sorry" Naruto apologized as he moved to the side and started moving

'The guy was very strange and I felt some danger from him.' Naruto thought as he looked back once again and saw that the man also turned back and smiled at him

The man was joined by his companions and walked away while giving him a wave of hand.

'He knows I am fighter.' Naruto was curious but felt it would be too rude to spy on people that didn't concern him

'If he is good then he will most like appear around the tournament.' Naruto concluded and decided to go back

* * *

"You definitely did a number on that guy. It's all over the net and your popularity is climbing at a fast rate." King said as she showed him the video on the official street fighters site

Naruto had just returned to Tokyo in the afternoon and entered the bar to ask for more directions, when King showed him the results of his act.

"So how many more do I need to beat?" Naruto asked and he was hoping for a challenge this time

"Not much just one or two, Zangief is good but he is on the slow side." King replied while she analyzed much closely this time as she understood him more

'Nice guy but it feels like he doesn't know about the net or most of the tech.' King thought as she looked at Naruto's curious gaze

'Did he live in the mountains like Ryu and his ilk?' King thought of the wandering warrior that hid his thirst for combat

"So who do I look for?" Naruto asked as he looked King and felt like she was looking at him too much

'Is she catching onto me?'

"Here take this and in return I want you to take down some of my problems." King said with a gentle smile as she put the IPhone in front of him. Naruto knew what it was since he had watched people use it but he was not really sure how to use it.

"What kind of problem?"

"There is gang known as Mad gear and it has been causing trouble in town during the night. I know they are the culprits but I got no proof and fighting them alone is impossible for me."

"Don't you think this is an inappropriate compensation for such a job?" Naruto questioned with a raised eye brow as he felt like she was using him

"What do you want in return?" King asked, she was curious and wanted to test him

"Supply me with food for a year." Naruto asked as he didn't like stealing so he needed a source of food in the city

'Definitely a mountain boy or just a foodie.'

"Okay" King replied without hesitation as it wasn't much of problem to feed another mouth

"Great, give me the detail and I will deal with them tonight."

King nodded and intended to follow him, she wanted to see for herself what kind of being was he. Did he a have dark inner being like Ryu or was he a monster like Akuma or was he like Jin Mishima or was he just a lovable fellow like Ryo.

* * *

"Who are you? Don't you know this is our turf?"

Naruto looked at the men in leather clothes and the warehouse behind them; he had just arrived in the wharfs. It was one of the bases of mad gear, a gang that had been n the rise for some time in Tokyo as they took over the previous gangs.

"I am here to meet Poison, why don't you bring her out." Naruto replied in a confident tone, he had been told that she was a very agile and skillful opponent.

'A dirty fighter, who didn't play fair, is just my kind of fighter.'

"Kid, you should have left when we asked. It seems today you will be swimming with the fishes." The man replied as he indicated for the rest to kill him

The gun laws were strict and making noise was asking for trouble with supernatural beings moving randomly so the gangs most of the time relied on knives and swords.

The thugs were armed with steel knuckles, pipes and daggers as they rushed into kill him. It seems the heat of being a rising gang had gotten their heads along with that mysterious supporter making them even more out of hand.

Naruto felt like rolling his eyes at such a stupid attempt as the man were moving in slow motion to him.

'Should have just listened.' Naruto thought as everyone dropped like dolls within a single moment, it was too one sided to be called a fight.

"Bravo that was marvelous."

Naruto heard the voice and the sound of clapping, and looked towards it to find a very scantily clad woman wearing heels.

'I didn't expect this, she definitely using her beauty to distract her foes.' Naruto felt she was very ninja like with her style

"You must be Poison, I apologize but I need to take you down." Naruto replied

"I don't think we have any hatred between us so why don't you join us. I will make you my right hand." Poison said in a sensual tone

Her voice was very attractive and sweet that it melted a weak man's heart but Naruto was very strong willing and didn't budge at her attempt.

'Weird, he didn't even show a reaction.' Poison was surprised as it was her first meeting such a man but if she had met Ryu and Akuma then Naruto would have been the third

"I don't work for villains." Naruto said confidently while he decided to test Poison, she wasn't a threat but she could be an inspiration for new techniques

Naruto threw a small pebble at Poison at speed close to mach 1 and she reacted by attacking with her whip, even then her movement was sensual especially the movement up there that even Naruto was affected.

Poison had long pinkish-purple hair and wore a black peak cap with a chain-link design, a skimpy white midriff-revealing tank top, and a pair of skimpy denim "Daisy Dukes" cut-off shorts and high heels. She also had a chain around her waist, a studded black collar on her neck, and a pair of hand-cuffs hanging from the chain around her waist. Her appearance screamed that she was sadistic and liked to see people in pain.

"Won't you consider it, we are not so bad." Poison replied and she could tell this was not a good fight already as the foe was too relaxed when she was having difficulty

'Even Hugo would be pointless, he is too fast and his attacks are strong.' Poison thought with a difficult expression

Naruto didn't respond and decided to get close; he wanted to polish his close combat skills so he restrained his strength and speed.

As they fought, Poison seemed to have mistaken it as real and thought she had a chance as she had gotten some hits in as Naruto was unable to dodge while keeping his speed similar to Poison.

"You are a good fighter; I have never seen anyone with your style." Naruto muttered as he dodged the hand cuffs

"You are good as well but it is time to end it." Poison muttered as she jumped back and Hugo smashed down from above

Naruto didn't dodge this time and just redirected Hugo's body away from him with some force that sent Hugo smashing into the warehouse.

"It was a nice workout so thank you but now let's put you to sleep." Naruto said as he walked towards Poison who seemed to be panicking now

Naruto stopped suddenly which surprised Poison and she looked back, and found a girl wearing a black and red dress walking out of the wreckage.

"So sleepy, how long has it been." The girl muttered as the duo's eyes were on her horns

'She is not human, what is she?'

* * *

a.n Hope u enjoyed. I was too busy today


	5. Chapter 5

"So sleepy, how long has it been." The girl muttered as the duo's eyes were on her horns

'She is not human, what is she?' The duo thought

Naruto was extremely wary as he felt a strong darkness from her, she was strong and she didn't seem to register them as threats.

'An enemy or not?' Naruto thought as he observed her carefully, his attention shifted from Poison who felt like a hare stuck between two beasts

'I hate this feeling of weakness, the feeling of being inferior.' Poison took the opportunity to leave as the two beasts were not paying her attention. She threw a smoke grenade and ran towards her bike.

The signal for the battle was given and Naruto saw his target move, she was fast and she came for him. Naruto smirked with joy at the rush he was feeling and moved, he dodged her hand that came for his face and kneed her in the chin.

She was thrown into the air and Naruto followed it with an axe kick by his clone that jumped from behind.

"That was new. Who are you, boy?" The girl stood up with barely any damage which surprised Naruto as his attacks packed force enough to destroy giant boulders and even steel blocks with ease

"Why don't you introduce yourself first? Did my hits hurt you or not, I am curious?" Naruto replied as he watched her movement that was very casual and lazy while Poison started her bike and zoomed out of the area

'Next time, I will show him my power.' Poison promised to herself as she tried to see a way that she could compete with him but all her methods were going to be the usual.

'A win is a win so no matter what it takes, I will have him bow down.'

* * *

"Eliza and your hits did hurt a bit so why don't you let me take a sip of your blood in compensation. You are really too delicious. I have never come across such a fine dish in my long life."

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine as he could see Eliza almost drooling over him, "What are you?"

"I am a vampire" Eliza replied as she moved and blinding speed

Naruto felt the danger and dodged but she managed to cut his arm slightly. The blood was on her claws and she licked it with such a joyous expression that it looked like she was eating the best food in forever.

"Ahh, DELCIOUS. I can feel the energy, I can feel my sleepiness disappearing." Eliza muttered and Naruto could feel that she had become stronger or more awakened at the moment, she was filled with excitement

Before he could even react, she was on him. Naruto was pressed into the ground on his back as she mounted him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Are you not scared that I was planning to kill you?"

"No, I don't feel your desire to kill."

"I need you alive as there is no other person that can give me what you have so we come to an agreement. I let you live and you feed me, is that clear?" Eliza said with a lovely smile, she looked so beautiful and haunting at the same time

Naruto stared into her red eyes and knew that he could resist, it wasn't impossible but before he could even do anything Eliza had wrapped around his body like a python. He was unable to move while she bit his neck and sucked.

Naruto thought it would have been painful but all he felt was pleasure for some reason and his bodies resistance wavered.

'I will not give.' Naruto focused with his mind and concentrated his chakra outside his body to make it shine golden

This managed to push her off him and he quickly made clones to handle her while he gained his bearing.

'She is too strong physically and her combat skills are higher than mine. I can see her movement with ease bit my body doesn't have the speed that it should to react.' Naruto thought as he could barely fight at mach 4 when in combat and reach mach 5 with acceleration at the moment

"Why won't you consider my offer? I am offering you my companionship, isn't that an honor. I really need a drink, would you let me fall asleep for who knows how long?" Eliza muttered as she destroyed the clones with darkness wave

Naruto could feel her genuine desire but it was something very awkward, 'should I restrain her or not? She is not evil from what I feel but could be if run away now.'

"Do you know anyone with the ability to travel dimensions?" Naruto decided to ask as she was strong and from how she talked, he assumed she was old

"Dimensional travel, are you interested in such a thing? Then I can satisfy that desire, I know of two beings that can do that but both are beyond your capability and are very dangerous." Eliza replied with a smile as she walked towards him with graceful steps, she was full now and she was feeling happier than ever as her body was filled with energy.

'If he can use this energy right then I would be a human while he could be the monster.'

"I accept your request but in return help me when I am ready for them." Naruto said, he didn't mind her drinking his blood as he healed quickly and didn't feel much of a drain on his energy since it was enormous and would require minutes to recover

"Wonderful then don't mind if I take another bite, I used some energy on your puppets." Eliza clapped her hands and hugged Naruto, and but him

Naruto felt her body stick to him, her breast hitting his chest. The situation and the condition made him feel sensitive and he felt his body enjoy the contact

Eliza ignored the hard thing hitting her stomach as she knew this would happen and sometimes the men will climax uncontrollably.

"Thank you for the meal, now could you guide me to your quarters." Eliza said as she separated from him

Naruto nodded and decided it was time to leave; he led Eliza to a hotel that he broke into as no one was occupying the room.

"You are a thief, I presumed you a hero." Eliza muttered as she lay on the bed

"Why would you think that?"

"I can tell from the taste of your blood, it tastes of purity with no impurity."

"I am a shinobi so stealing isn't much to us." Naruto said as he looked at her and felt weird, deciding it was better to stay away for the night as she had reminded him if his lust that had been forgotten for three years as he was too busy

"I see that might be it. If you wish you can leave. I will find you tomorrow or you can come back in the morning." Eliza said as she went to sleep making Naruto feel that she was really a contradictory existence

"She didn't want to sleep but now she is sleeping, habits are really are hard to break." Naruto muttered as he walked out of the window and flew away as a bird

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed

Eliza from Tekken

King from KOF

Poison SF


	6. Chapter 6

King was sitting in her office, a small room in her establishment, and thinking about Naruto. He had been on her mind since they met as he did things that were very different and alien at the same time.

'He can shape shift, he has enormous energy and he is a good sensor.

He gives of an aura of protection and warmth. He is a good fighter. Is he even human or is he something else?

I am getting the chills; it feels like I am stepping into something deep.' King mused as she held a coffee mug in her hands and stared into the dark liquid

"I am done, Poison ran away but everyone else is down and she is terrified of me." Naruto said as he entered through the window

King reacted as she always did with unexpected intruders and threw a Qi wave at him through her leg, which cut through the air like a sword.

"WOW" Naruto muttered in surprise as he blocked the attack with his forearms enhanced by chakra as his physical body would break if that hit him

"Next time come through the door, our kind of people need to be on their feet so such reactions are necessary." King said as she inspected the stains left on her carpet from the coffee

"Sorry about that, I am just used to such a thing but next time I will try coming in like normal." Naruto replied with a smile as he rubbed his head, he felt a bit of excitement as he could now know about fights easily.

"Just be careful and here is the reward along with a small booklet to teach you everything. Now did anything happen as I had expected you to come back earlier?" King asked with curiosity as she could see damage on Naruto's body and she didn't believe even one bit that Poison had that much power

"I met someone strong and we fought to a compromise."

"Who was it?"

"Her name is Eliza."

King tried to remember such a name that was in this level of power but got nothing, "I don't know her but what happened to her."

"She is sleeping somewhere. Can I have some food, I am starving?" Naruto replied and asked as he could feel his body weaken from the hunger strike within his stomach

King was curious but didn't push her limits as she was not close to Naruto.

"Okay, wait here." King said as she walked out and ordered some food for Naruto while sending a message to Chizuru

'I hope she is doing fine.' King thought as he felt sympathy for her friend's loss

* * *

In the jungles of Africa, in a country that was filled with piracy, a mercenary gang had been invited to clean up the filth.

The pirates lived in a world filled with violence but they should have known that there are monsters in these waters and a day would come when they messed with something beyond them.

The three mercenary's dashed forward after analyzing their targets and with their pure physical prowess destroyed the pirate's ships and their bases along with their lives.

"Leona, how long do we need to stay?" A man with a strong built and blonde hair wearing a hat asked in a respectful tone

"Until we are sure of the mission's completion. We will not let even one slip by." Leona replied as she took a bite from her rations

"Oh, it's good then that I am here." A voice disturbed the team and they took a defensive stance as they looked towards the man

"Muteba, what do you want?" Ralf Jones asked in a confident tone, he was itching to try his might against the foe that was known as the Genocider

"Don't get your panties in a bunch and chill. I am here to invite you personally to the next KOF tournament." Muteba replied as he stared at them with an unwavering gaze

Leona felt her heart beet quicken at the mention of the tournament, the last one had not gone well for them and she felt something worse will happen this time.

'Why am I feeling like this?'

"We will be there so you can leave now." Clark said as he knew Leona didn't like Muteba since he was one disgusting man as he treated women like sluts that should be waiting to satisfy his monstrous appetite and only respected those with strength

He was a mercenary but he did not have a code of honor and took any job, luckily he was contracted to someone that leashed him to the barely legal side of the spectrum.

Muteba smiled as he heard those words, he had come personally though choice as his master could have sent someone else.

'She is feisty as ever.' Muteba thought as he felt her presence and could see the bloodlust hidden deep in her soul. She was a monster and he knew it, and it excited him. He wanted to claim her when she was at her wildest.

'But I am not ready; sadly the dream will be a dream at this rate.'

"I will be leaving now so take care." Muteba replied as he walked away and touched his chest, where he had received scars from Leona some years ago. The battle had shown him that he was not invincible and opened him to a new world.

'I hope the yin-yang reactor is prepared quickly so that I can take part.'

* * *

Naruto finally lay down to sleep, he had filled his stomach and the fatigue had caught up to him. He hadn't slept a wink since he arrived in this world and had been through much.

It was the first time in an unknown place without a companion and it kind of put stress on his mind which he chose to ignore so that he could enjoy the experience and not lower his efficiency as worrying is pointless.

'I hope everyone is doing well.

I wonder what happened to Master. I haven't seen him since we came back to Konoha.

Wonder how Sasuke is doing?' Naruto closed his eyes and so many thoughts poured out

"Sleep, no need to think." Naruto muttered to himself as he tried to sleep in the foreign place faraway from all that he knew

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 7

"Almighty Push"

"No!" Naruto screamed and he woke up with a start

He looked at the surroundings and saw that he was sleeping in the room King had given him. Naruto tried to adjust his breathing and thought about what he just felt.

'What was that?

What is the attack and why did I react like that?

It felt like everything was over once those words were uttered.' Naruto thought as he placed his hand over his heart and could feel the strong beat

As he was about to be lost in his thoughts, Naruto heard the door open.

"Naruto, are you okay?" King dressed in casual clothing, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, walked in and asked as she looked him over

"I am okay. I just had a nightmare. Sorry for causing a disturbance." Naruto muttered in a calm tone as he regained his cool

'Nothing is wrong, everything is okay. I don't have any future sight so it should be a nightmare brought through stress.'

"Is that so?" King stared at him and knew it was something bad from experience so she didn't push him as he might erupt in such a delicate mindset

"It is already afternoon so get ready and come eat lunch." King said as she pointed at the time and walked out leaving simple clothes for him as she didn't see anything with him, and she didn't want him to be stealing when he was with her.

Naruto nodded and decided to freshen up, and let the cool water calm his mind.

* * *

"Sir, do we invite him?"

"Not yet, he does not have a team nor does he qualify to go solo." An old man with a frail looking body but cruel eyes muttered as he looked at the video

"Should we give him some guidance or do we ignore him?" The secretary with a large build asked

"Give him the invitation for that tournament in Bangkok and we will see more from him. We might even see if he is worthy of going solo like Akuma and Jin." The old man smiled widely as he imagined the fights, he was a fight enthusiast and there was nothing else he wished for then a good fight.

"Sir, are you sure about inviting those two demons?" The man asked with concern and some bloodlust as he was the hound that took down the targets of his master

"Of course, they are the main course. I want them to fight and show me a true battle." The old man replied

The man nodded as his body shuddered with repressed excitement and walked away to make the arrangements, and let his master rest.

* * *

"What happened here?" Poison muttered in disbelief as she saw the dead bodies of her man, they were ripped apart and some didn't even leave a trace

She felt fear and apprehension at the scene but her pride led her to check the scene for clues. Poison wanted to know who did it and why as her gang never messed with anyone too dangerous.

'Was it Akuma?

No, he won't bother with us weaklings.' Poison shook away the thought as it was impossible and looked through her memories for anyone who would do such a thing

She stopped in tracks as a face appeared in her mind and Poison bit her lips in rage causing them to bleed.

"Vega, you fucking narcissist, I will find you and kill you for sure." Poison screamed as she understands the scene and saw the cuts closely. She remembered Vega trying to woo her but she brushed him off and they had close battle.

Even thought she was raging, Poison was careful and looked carefully as Vega didn't have flames.

'Was it one of the Kusanagi's or was it a Yagami?

No, I don't remember them going out to kill. Who was it?' Poison wasn't sure and it made her hesitate along with the fact that a strong organization back Vega

'Now, what to do? They will be looking for me. It isn't safe for me to be alone but whom can I trust.' Poison considered her choices and found only King as her savior as she was on bad terms with most people and people like her would throw her out to save their assess.

'I can't believe I have to lower myself to such a bitch.' Poison thought as she walked to her bike while a blonde came to her mind

* * *

"Did you make this?" Naruto asked as he saw the breakfast

"Yes, I apologize if you expected something grand." King replied with a smile as she took a seat. They were in her apartment that was only a few blocks from her bar and she let Naruto use the extra room that she used for guests.

"Nah, it's the best that I have seen." Naruto said in excitement as he sat down and dived in.

King was surprised at his words as it was just a normal breakfast for her but from his words it seemed like he never ate a big breakfast before, which enforced her thought that he was from the mountains and was poor.

While the truth was that Naruto didn't eat a good breakfast because the people from the stores didn't like him so he didn't like shopping for the stuff. It was a painful experience and he wasn't willing go through it as people watched him like he was a maggot that needed to be burned.

The situation had been getting better since the sand invasion but a habit had been formed so he never changed it much while Jiraiya always ate light so he had never seen such a big breakfast.

"Enjoy it then because I got a target for you." King smiled warmly as she felt positive about Naruto. He reminded her of her situation in the hood, where life had been difficult and even small things were hard to come by.

* * *

Naruto was jumping over the roofs of the building as he ran towards his destination. King had told him about another underground ring that was operating today and this one had some good fighters.

'Blanka, a beast like being, and some others.' Naruto thought as he was thinking that this world was turning out to be unique in its own way

"Where are you going?"

Naruto stopped as he heard the voice and landed on the roof of a tall building. He looked back and saw Eliza.

"I am going to fight." Naruto replied as he walked closer to let her bite him, he had forgotten to feed her in the morning.

"It's good that you didn't go back on your words. I will honor you by being present in such a barbaric place." Eliza said in a haughty tone as she licked his neck and bit

"Thanks" Naruto muttered in a suppressed tone as he controlled himself, he did have a better opinion of Eliza and didn't mind the attitude as some people were just weird.

Eliza's eyes twinkled happiness at the treat and she smiled as she let go, seeing Naruto not recoil or be sarcastic about her genuine words also made her feel better. She had been hated for her way of things and it had made her heart die for everyone else.

'He is a nice companion; let us see for how long he lasts.'

* * *

a.n Hope YOU ENJOYED


	8. Chapter 8

In an abandoned parking lot, which was days away from being demolished, many people could be seen crowding the area to watch matches between fighters beyond mortal realm.

For the safety of the crowd there were large screens installed while drones captured the battle that took around the whole parking lot, which was breaking down.

"RA" A man with a muscular body wearing a jaguar mask pile drived his foe into the ground from the third floor, the neck buried deep into the ground. The defeated opponent's survival seemed to be impossible and the Jaguar walked away with heavy steps.

'For the children'

"KING, KING, KING" The crowd cheered for the Jaguar masked wrestler while the man did not respond as he felt disgust at these people. He was only here because he needed the money and the survival of a child under his care.

King stopped and looked towards the second floor where he saw a green flash, which bulldozed into its foe and fell to the bottom while leaking electricity.

'Blanka, the only worthy opponent here.' Is what he thought when he heard the hush and the sound of bones breaking

A girl wearing revealing wrestling attire, her eyes lacking the usual cheer as she broke the back of her foe and dropped him like he was nothing.

'Mika, she seemed to have grown since I last saw her. Is it the loss of Zangief?'King thought and went to his tent to take a short break before his next battle

* * *

Naruto watched the battles from afar and found three opponents worthy of his time while the rest were too weak.

'This time I will take it slow to bring out all their skills and also improve my fighting skills.' Naruto thought as his goal was to find someone with an ability that he needs so he decided to always drag the fight

"What a barbaric sight, I see no finesse or skill from these mongrels." Eliza spoke in a condescending tone from his side

"Fighting is used to win and protect so it doesn't need to be attractive or beautiful. Will you just watch or will you participate?" Naruto replied

"I will watch just make sure to make it entertaining." Eliza said with a smile as they moved again

* * *

"What do we have here? An intruder on the fighting stage, does he believe he can take on all our participants or is he just a madman?" The announcer spoke as Naruto landed at the top floor and the crowd screamed in excitement as they believed it was staged

"The people have spoken; let the participants take down the intruder for an extra prize."

Naruto didn't react to those words as he kept his promise to Eliza to make it interesting and this was the best way to train.

'Let us see, how good I am when restrained and fighting skilled fighters.' Naruto thought as his eyes burned with fighting spirit that made his chakra visible, which caused cracks on the floor.

Naruto restrained his chakra and saw the first opponent to arrive, it was a girl.

The girl looked at him with an angry gaze as he was in the shape of Kakashi once again for the fights.

"You will pay for hurting teacher." screamed as she rushed at him with her arms stretched to entangle him and get him into a chokehold

Her steps were strong and fast, around mach 1, but the area they were fighting on was weak and because of her movements the cracks spread.

Naruto saw her coming at him with ease and caught her arm to throw her when she used her legs to catch his neck.

He was surprised at this movement but didn't hesitate as he smashed her into the ground, causing it to break and both fell to the third floor.

As they were falling, King 2 appeared and kicked at Naruto with both his legs. His body carried large momentum and was enhanced with Ki.

With Mika still holding onto him, Naruto felt that the attack would be too much for the girl and was able barely change direction so it hit his back because Mika provided difficulty in his movements.

The kick launched Naruto across the area and he broke through the pillars while he wrapped up Mika to protect her from the damage.

Naruto controlled the wind to stop his momentum in the air and landed safely, and let go of Mika. His back was burning from the impact.

"That was good; I didn't think you could hurt me." Naruto muttered in a friendly tone as he looked towards King 2, who was shocked at the nonchalance.

'I used up so much Ki in that attack, it was the strongest move and he barely felt it.' King 2 didn't know what to do when he felt the wind move and he jumped up to the remnant of the upper floor as Blanka landed where he had stood.

* * *

'Why is he protecting me? Does he not consider me an opponent?' Mika questioned but she held back her wild thoughts as she looked at the scene and realized that the foe was hardly damaged by an attack which would have crippled her

'How can we fight this monster? Master, what do I do?' Mika tried to think what Zangief would want

"Just enjoy the battle, it was just a mistake. I could at least see that much." Mika remembered his words and decided that she would enjoy the fight so she attacked King as Naruto had proved to be a good person

* * *

Naruto saw Mika move away and just shrugged his shoulder as he looked at his main target.

"What are you, if you wouldn't mind me asking?" Naruto said as he took an offensive stance

"Human, Blanka is human but what are you?" Blanka replied as he stared at Naruto with wariness and snarled threateningly

"Human, why ask the obvious?" Naruto chuckled as he moved and hit Blanka with a punch to his left cheek

Blanka pushed back with his legs to avoid the danger he felt and released a current to target Naruto.

"Sadly it is too weak" Naruto muttered in disappointment as he walked through the current which was blocked by his wind and hit Blanka on his shoulders with considerable force, which caused him to crash though the floors and be buried by the debris

'Not good enough, I can't hold back my strength enough to enjoy the battle.' Naruto thought as he avoided mentioning the fact that without chakra enhancement he could have fought a close battle while actually receiving some injuries.

Naruto looked towards the wrestlers and then Blanka who had been buried, and then walked away.

* * *

"What did you do?" Naruto questioned Eliza

"Just took out some trash that was eyeing me with their filthy eyes." Eliza replied as she stood between corpses without a drop on her body

Naruto didn't know what to say about that and would have attacked her if not for the kids that he saw inside cages.

'She is just not straight forward.' Naruto smiled and walked towards the kids, and help them out

* * *

"Dan, why were you so greedy? You should have told Blanka to give up once he told you that the opponent was dangerous." Sakura muttered in a worried tone as they removed the debris

Dan was sweating continuously and filled with guilt as his true friend was hurt because of him.

'Come on Jimmy, don't be dead.' Dan thought as he hurried to get him out

"Rawr" And a green humanoid broke out of the destroyed building and collapsed onto Dan as he lost energy.

* * *

A.n Hope you enjoyed


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto felt his night go sour at the intrusion of person that by all means he should get along with but for personal reasons such as the fact that he kind of had started feeling for king made the meeting not a positive touch in his daily life.

"Sorry I just need a moment alone" Naruto muttered as he walked out of bar after seeing King happily embrace a man named Ryo. The man was martial arts fighter and someone very close to king, as in her lover.

'I am really cursed to fall in love with girls that will be taken or are taken.' Naruto sighed as he looked at the night scenery

"Want a smoke?"

Naruto didn't turn around as he knew it was the friend of Ryo and King called Robert.

"No but thanks for the gesture" Naruto replied in a neutral tone as he held back his negativity

"Don't take it to heart; things like this always happen until you find your partner. Even then it isn't really permanent, people change. Who knows, King might like you if you wait long enough." Robert said as he took inhaled some good stuff

Naruto looked at him with raised eye lid asking if he was really serious.

"I don't want such a thing to happen. I hope that she will be happy so don't just spout negative stuff here."

"Then wanna drink your worries away for the night. We might as well pop one cherry." Robert chuckled as he suggested some night fun

Naruto was about to reply when he felt Eliza's gaze on him, "Thanks for your time but I need to go."

Naruto vanished from Robert's sight as he jumped over the roof and turned into an eagle.

* * *

"What were you doing? Why are you giving off such a negative aura?

Don't you know it makes blood taste awful?" Eliza started to berate him as he landed

Naruto was surprised at her outbreak but it distracted him from his heart break.

"Sorry"

"I don't that pathetic excuse of an apology. Just make a covenant that you shall not fall down because of such mundane things. And don't you have me." Eliza declared loudly except the last part

"What did you say?" Naruto stared at her

"I said what I said, don't make me repeat myself." Eliza hmphed as she turned around but Naruto could see her beautiful smile

Her words made him forget the awful stuff completely for a moment as he was lost in the wonder of being confessed to by a beauty with power and personality. Hinata was the first but that was dead end now until he got back so he had already given up on any romance on that side.

'She likes me' the thought rang inside his head and he could help but smile

"Yes, I won't disappoint." Naruto replied, he didn't love her but he did feel positively about Eliza while he still had no idea why she liked him

'Maybe my blood can seduce vampires'

* * *

"Hey girl, sorry to crash your joint but I need your help."

King rolled her eyes at the unexpected guest and signaled Ryo to sit down.

"What do you want, Poison?"

"I need protection; someone just killed all my goons." Poison muttered with frustrated tone as she took a seat and grabbed Ryo's drink

"And?"

"I am sorry so I beg you let me stay. I am afraid of dying." Poison said shamelessly without a speck of honor

King stared at her pointedly, "Fine but you will work quietly and if you make any trouble I will throw you out."

"Deal, you are the best girl and is this hunk your guy." Poison muttered with a smile as her enticing gaze lay bare on Ryo's body giving him the chills

"Sorry not my type" Ryo said as he stood up and sat further away, putting Robert between them

"Hehe, really that's a fourth. So where's Blondie?" Poison chuckled at his reaction and asked curiously

"Ahem, just clearing his outside." King coughed and replied as she thought about the look that Naruto gave before leaving

'This never happened before. This thing between friends is always a bitch to handle.' King hoped that Naruto hadn't run away while holding such negative emotions

* * *

Naruto sat down meditating and absorbing the day's gains, he had once again observed and fought some skilled fighters with unique skills and styles.

'I need to better control my chakra to emit smaller amounts to enjoy the fights. I can't just fight without chakra enhancement or I might get killed. I need to learn to do more.' Naruto thought as he didn't have much backup and taking such risk was not his style

It was lucky that he had decided to move to a forest area as the wind picked up around him. Small twisters moved around him, carving the ground up like a knife through butter. Even the trees were about to be trashed but Naruto controlled the power enough that it stayed away from the plants.

Countless wind blades were released from the twisters and they moved to his will but Naruto could feel the strain. He was still outputting too much and needed better control.

'I need capture, defense, support, different attack skills. I can never leave a weakness alone.' Naruto thought as he mused about his skills and found them lacking

His goal to find the space time power was almost impossible but Naruto wasn't about to give and he knew it will require more power than he possessed at the moment.

'The target can never be easy. Someone that can control space might be able to one shot me.'

"You can come out" Naruto muttered as he opened his eyes and the wind stopped, the silence was oppressive as if a storm was about to erupt

The man walked out with a smile, hiding his fear and spoke in friendly manner, "Good evening Mr. Uzumaki, I am here to give you an invitation to a tournament In Bangkok. This shall provide you with enough points to get you in the KOF."

Naruto was about to dismiss him but the last part got him, "Who is attending?"

The man smiled, "Sagat and it is said that Ryu will be attending."

Naruto's eyes were on fire of fighting intent, "Tell your master that I have received his gift."

Naruto muttered as he accepted the envelope with the tiger insignia.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	10. Chapter 10

The tournament of power, held annually and one of the most famous fighting events in the world, it was a festival and celebration of the fighting arts.

Countless fighters gathered to showcase their might and persistence. Every year, some newcomers will dazzle the world.

The winner of the previous tournament was Sagat and he had brought honor to his art but also countless challengers.

Muay Thai had become a rage and countless had joined the dojo.

Sagat had stood the test of time and had been undefeated by the challengers, even by the new and upcoming Joe Higashi.

The battle between these giants had destroyed the stage and even caused both challengers to received grievous injuries.

Sagat had earned a scar to his chest while Joe had earned one to his forehead, he was lucky to have survived the battle.

The Tournament of power was still not the top so the most dangerous didn't enter it unless by chance unlike the King of fighters tournament, which was choke filled of them and people expected monsters to wake up for this event.

Naruto had seen Sagat fight when King showed him videos about the known fighters. He thought back onto the fight but felt his hear tingle at the thought of his broken love.

"I need to chill." Naruto muttered as he got up and went through the motions as he summoned clones filled with chakra so that they were durable.

He fought 10 clones through the night to train and bring peace to his spirit.

* * *

In the early morning, Naruto was found filled with dust and dirty clothing. His body had healed from the broken bones and fractures, the clones had done a number on him.

Eliza had watched over him though the night and disappeared in the morning as she needed sleep to heal her body that had weakened through the centuries.

"Don't overdo it so much." Eliza had muttered to the unconscious Naruto and kissed his lips slightly before taking a bite and drinking some blood

She left while looking back but sleep was necessary.

Poison had been dispatched to find Naruto and bring in one piece; she didn't have to look too hard as she found people talking about a blonde sleeping in the park.

The place was trashed and they were about to call the cops when Poison breathed out a sleeping gas using her Ki and picked up Naruto.

'I wonder who beat this monster. Could it be the vampire?' Poison thought as she saw the sign of damage

'He really held back when he fought me.' Poison mused as she analyzed the scene and found it sexy

She was a risk taker and found danger as an essential requirement to live, it was the spice to her food and without it life was hollow.

Poison felt wet from thinking about the battle and was about to snack on the unconscious Naruto when his eyes opened.

"Did you have nice sleep, beauty queen?" Poison muttered with a smile as she dropped Naruto like sack of potatoes

Naruto landed smoothly and stood up; he looked at Poison curiously and enquiringly.

"King sent me"

"Thanks" Naruto replied as he felt his body creak and he felt it become stronger after healing

'Tiny amount but something is always better than nothing.'

"You know I quite like you. You are strong and just right in the right places." Poison said shamelessly as she slithered closer to him and took his arm, squeezing it between her orbs of wonder

Naruto knew she was lying about liking him, it was quite obvious.

Poison liked people for their strength which meant it was for a limited time and was not genuine.

But even then Naruto was kind of dazed as he just woken up and was close to such an attractive woman. She had great figure, his eyes could not move away from those purple lips that looked so kissable and the feeling from his arm was just too pleasurable.

He wanted to do more but before he could fall for Poison's seduction, Naruto remembered Eliza and separated from the dangerous woman.

"Why so jumpy? Just a kiss won't do you bad. Or is it your first?" Poison teased as she bit her lips seductively

"Oh, are you serious? Then let me do the honors." Poison smiled with huge grin at that information as Naruto gave away from his look

"Please stop, I don't want such a relationship. I will respect your choices but I prefer the pure love, you are just not it." Naruto muttered and vanished from sight

His words were scathing and made her feel like a whore, "That fucking Pussy, I will see how long he can last with that holier than though personality."

Poison said in an annoyed tone barely holding her rage back and planned ways to take the beast down in the bed.

* * *

In another city, Mika was sitting in the hospital room with Zangief.

"Master, I met the man that beat you." Mika said quietly as she looked at the poor shape Zangief was in

"And was he great like I said. Did he show more of his skill?" Zangief gave off no negative emotions; he was a warrior that liked to fight and enjoyed the experience

Losing a natural part of the game and getting injured was very common.

"Yes, he is great and I believe you are right about it being a mistake. He fought me and even protected me from damage." Mika spoke in an embarrassed manner as she remembered her antics

"I knew it" Zangief said with confidence and looked at his young pupil, he had an idea

"Why don't you follow him and record his skills until I heal up so that I can fight him without an issue later." Zangief thought that Naruto might be friendly enough to protect his pupil in trouble and provide her opportunities to improve while he healed

Mika stared at him and thought about Naruto, "As you command Master"

'I will repay the favor'

* * *

"Terry please, come on man. Please, please, I am begging you." A man with brownish skin and a buff body whined as he held the leg of a man in blue jeans and red jacket with a star in the center

"Joe, don't be bitch." Terry answered as he tried to shake of his friend

"Terry we have been friends for so long so don't make me remind you of the favors." Joe stood up and spoke suggestively

"You wouldn't"

"I will"

"Tsk, I will fight and beat Sagat for you but first let me help you train personally." Terry muttered with a smile as he dropped his bag

"Terry, I am good." Joe replied as he started running

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

KOF: Terry and Joe


	11. Chapter 11

"King, I got an invitation to the tournament of power." Naruto said as he entered the bar

"Well that was direct. And you want to know about the current info plus help to get there." King replied as she gave a drink to a customer

"If you wouldn't mind" Naruto smiled as he slipped into a chair and enjoyed the sight

'Just because she isn't mine doesn't mean I can't enjoy a lovely sight.' Naruto started onto the path of no return, the one enjoyed by his forefathers.

"I have been informed that Ryu will be a participant and even Terry Bogard will be there. He is the one you have to be vary off. With his participation, most people assume the winner is decided unless he makes a mistake."

"Must be one heck of a guy"

"You don't half of it, this guy has done all and been part of it all. From crime lords to fantasy fighters, his power has been tested and increases every battle that he takes part in.

Ryu is close but just not strong and experienced as him." King replied in a calm manner as she observed his expression and smiled

"I like this guy, do you think he will join my team."

"He is a team leader in KOF so highly doubt that." King shook her head; she had also received an invitation but wasn't interested in joining. Even the current KOF, she didn't think it was important as it was highly unlikely that she will get the billion dollar price

'I hope Chizuru doesn't call me up to tell me shit has gone down.'

"Damn, I guess I can try beating him into submission." Naruto said in a soft tone

"What?" King stopped looked towards him

"Nothing, I said that I try befriending him." Naruto smiled as he slipped away to the back and take a shower

"Are you not going to tell him that I am joining?" Ryo asked as he looked at King

"Does it make a difference? Terry will beat you regardless."

"Ouch, that hurt. I thought you believed in me." Ryo feigned pain

"Just learn from this experience and make Yuri concentrate on one thing deeply, she was too scatterbrained last time."

"I am trying" Ryo shrugged his shoulders; he couldn't be too harsh on his only sibling and family. They have always been alone and he is the one she looks up to.

'But I can't let her waste away her talent.'

"She is better than us" King commented to help make Ryo more focused on this task as Yuri was still weaker than them because she learned too many things and gave them up halfway

'A waste of talent, we can't let this continue. I hope she learns more in this tournament.'

* * *

While the duo were discussing about their sister, Naruto had entered the room and took of his clothes that had seen better days.

'I need new clothes. Actually, I need to buy a house and get a fixed earning.' Naruto thought about the money he got from beating up thugs and the rewards from King

It wasn't much but he still had some from his world, some of the coins were pure gold so it didn't matter if they knew about his currency or not.

Naruto didn't like being a burden so he planned to just ask King to find him a place nearby, he didn't mind buying homes in different places.

The thought excited him as it was quite interesting since he didn't even have a proper home back in Konoha as nobody would have sold him their property.

'I just realized that the fox hadn't made any noise for some time.' Naruto decided to check his soul space and was surprised

It was empty white space, nothing more.

"Where did he go?" Naruto was worrying now, his heart beat increased and continued to run around aimlessly

'Did he stay behind?'

'Did the teleportation send it to another world?'

'Did it kill the fox?'

"Calm down, nothing has gone boom so it should be fine. I should just enjoy the freedom now." Naruto took in deep breathes and realized why his chakra control had increased suddenly

* * *

On the outside, Naruto had entered the bathroom naked and stopped near the sink when he entered the mindscape.

He was not alone as a woman had been using the place.

A woman with short blond hair and blue eyes, a very shapely and attractive form looked at the naked Naruto with awkwardness as she realized that the guy was lost in his thoughts.

Mary Ryan also known as Blue Mary didn't know if she should be glad or annoyed at the fact that the guy was not seeing her naked body.

"You are lucky or I would have broken your legs for this." Mary muttered as she walked towards the door but at that time Naruto woke up and slipped as he had a hard time adjusting to normal colors after the endless white

Naruto balanced himself quickly and his eyes stopped on Mary, he had never learned to look away but to stare with appreciation.

'Yes, you are doing a fine job my pupil.' Naruto thought that Jiraiya would say

"Sorry, I didn't know that someone was using it. King didn't tell me about it." Naruto said with haste

"Why don't you look away now?"

"It is hard looking away from such a beautiful form" Naruto replied as he closed his eyes

Mary felt the genuine in his voice but it didn't change the fact that he literally ate her up with his eye balls.

"Perv" Mary muttered as she knocked his shoulder to cause slight pain but only got pain in return

'Didn't think that his body would that hard'

"Are you okay? Please avoid trying to attack me. I know you are strong but unless you charge Ki, your body won't harm me in the least." Naruto advised apologetically which sounded so condescending

'I can't believe even kindness could feel so disrespectful.' Mary thought as she felt it sting when she heard the gentleness in his voice

"Fine just be careful next time." Mary said as she walked out

"What's your name?"

"Mary"

"Naruto"

* * *

In another part of the city, Naruto's enforced clone had come across another ninja.

"Are you Mr. Uzumaki?" A girl with a ninja suit said in inquisitive tone

"Yes, are you with Guy?" Naruto replied as the only ninja he knew was Guy

"Affirmative"

"And?" Naruto asked as he sat on the edge of the rooftop of a tall building

"I wish to follow you. Guy said I could learn something new and this way we can approve of you as a friend."

Naruto looked at the girl, she reminded him of Anko with her revealing style. She was dressed as a ninja but one that was being sent for that kind of mission.

'I wonder if she knows that.'

"Okay, just call me Naruto."

"Ibuki, would you please have a spar with me?" Ibuki requested as she looked at him earnestly

"Okay but be careful, this will hurt a lot." Naruto replied as he got up and his hand stretched forward, with moves like lightning he caught her clothes and dragged her to him

"Now the battle is over" Naruto muttered as he gave her a bear hug

'It feels really good to hug her small body.' Naruto thought as he increased the pressure

"Do you give up?" Naruto said near to her ears

"That was not fair" Ibuki said as Naruto let go after she nodded

"We are ninja, nothing is fair in battle." Naruto replied as he decided to move on the streets and enjoy some fights to build up experience for his boss

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed.

Who do you think should join Naruto's team?


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto for the first time in his life had a reaction to a woman; he knew about it but thought he was pure enough to avoid such thoughts.

'Guess I am a guy after all.' Naruto thought as he poured some water on his boner but it felt so sensitive and he felt his desire build up

He had never let out his desires in his life that this moment was like a flood as he couldn't resist the desire to unleash the rage on the world.

His hand moved and the world was dyed white.

"King is so going to hate me." Naruto muttered in shame as he saw the scene of crime, the bathroom was flooded with his seed. It was like a water hose and if Naruto was actually with a girl it would have been a lot worse

Naruto calmed down and controlled the liquids in the room, gathered them and sent them down the drain while using wind to clear out the place.

While he was at it, Naruto tried to combine both elements but it just gave him wind with water mixed in.

'Ice is going to be really difficult. Wait, I should read on ice first then try it.' Naruto remembered that he didn't know how ice was formed and such information so decided to read upon the elements to improve all his abilities

* * *

While the real Naruto was planning to find some books to read, his clone was exploring another city.

"How long do you train?"

"At least 5 hours, I do 2 hours of physical training." Naruto replied as he walked the streets in normal clothes with Ibuki, who had also changed her clothes

"What kind of training?" Ibuki asked as she took notes like a serious student

"We will go through that in the morning when you watch what I do. For now tell me if there is a place with good fighters." Naruto dismissed the question with a shake of his hand and asked

"Hmm, I think there are some Kengan matches around here but they are only for contracted fighters." Ibuki replied

"Do these matches have strong fighters?"

"Of course, you can find best of the best fighters in these fights as they can earn in the millions from each fight."

"Did you say millions?" Naruto stopped causing Ibuki to collide with his chest

"Yes?" Ibuki was surprised at his reaction as she hadn't thought he would care that much about money since he did leave those thousands of dollars worth of prize money

"Great, I can buy a house with that." Naruto said with a smile as he opened his senses to find anyone with energy

"They happen in secret areas and are tight with security. It's not a good idea to go uninvited." Ibuki warned as she felt Naruto's enthusiasm

"Ibuki, I am always careful." Naruto looked into her eyes and said in a honest tone that she ended up nodding

* * *

'I really should have run.' Ibuki thought as she was surrounded by men in black with guns and even Ki warriors

"People, I come in peace." Naruto said with his hand wide open showing that he was unarmed but his nonchalance made them wary

Not many people had known his appearance but now Naruto needed to show off, otherwise it will hard to find the opportunities to get invited to royal rumbles.

"Uzumaki Naruto, is it?"

Naruto saw the men in black move back as a large buff man with a grey hoodie walked forward, he was radiating power.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Wow, never thought people would ask me that. I am Okubo Naoya, a humble fighter in the ring." The man introduced himself with a smile and chuckle

Naruto felt that the man was very much like him, easy going and kind but Ibuki on the other hand was not falling for it.

"He is the King of Combat, a well known fighter. Don't listen to his words." Ibuki whispered into his ears, making him feel ticklish

"I didn't come for trouble, just want to observe and fight." Naruto said as he felt his fighting spirit rise at the closeness of a giant

'He must be much more skilled than I am. I can learn from him.'

"Sadly you can't enter without permission, fortunately I find you funny so you can follow me." Okubo said as he indicated for the men to disperse and for the duo to follow

"Thanks bro, I owe you a favor."

"Nothing much, I am interested in the new rising star so this is a good opportunity." Okubo replied as he walked, his movement showed his skill and his readiness for combat

Ibuki while trailing from behind as she felt the pressure radiated from them, they were like two predators eyeing each other.

The trio arrived to the top floor of the parking lot where there was a crowd of people who were not from normal backgrounds.

From businessmen to politicians to criminals, the crowd had it all.

Naruto looked around at the masked guests and lost interest as they were normal people and his eyes wandered to the stage, the center of the crowd where two fighters were in the midst of combat.

"He is Tokita Ohma, a new fighter that has entered our world. You should watch him carefully; he is weak but got some skill." Okubo commented as he guided them to the front

* * *

On the other hand, the Original found himself attacked by unknown assailants. He had no information on them and didn't know why they had attack him.

"Resistance is futile, surrender" The team of girls wearing tight fitting clothes and radiating some weird energy spoke to him in a robotic tone

'Mind control, who has such power. Maybe he will know about someone with space powers.' Naruto thought as he looked at the enemies

He was in mountain area after leaving the house to calm his mind and test out his theories after reading some books.

"Man, I am a trouble magnet or what. So who is your master?" Naruto asked as he jumped in place playfully

"Target showing resistance, initiate combat." The girl in the front with blonde braided hair said in a robotic tone and the girls moved into a layout for team work

"Well, I will try my best not to hurt you." Naruto said as he intended to capture them

"Not too much." He corrected his statement as he realized it might be challenge this time

* * *

A.N Hope enjoyed and comment. Yeah, i kind of mixed in kengan ashua


	13. Chapter 13

The girls all had similar uniform and for fighters they were unusually attractive. They wore a dark blue long sleeve thong leotard with a yellow tie with a matching garrison cap. They also wore blue thigh-high socks and short black boots, a black nylon utility belt on her waist, with a black pouch next to her right leg. Over the thong leotard, they wore a half-zipped, teal jacket. They also had red gauntlets to match the look.

'The mastermind must be a perv.' Naruto thought as he dodged the kick aimed at his head by one of the dolls by moving slightly and deflected the punch of another while using her as a weapon against the rest

Naruto spun the woman around hitting the enemies near him and let go, the woman collided with another doll into an unsightly mess.

They were strong but there moves were too robotic for him, it seems like they couldn't adjust to his style.

'Maybe they need some data first.' Naruto considered as the girls got ready for another round and attacked at the same time

Four came from below with a strange move that was executed by lunging forward during the technique, spinning in a corkscrew manner with their feet leading towards the opponent.

Naruto jumped without a thought and was caught by ropes by two other dolls, who didn't hesitate to pull him.

Naruto found himself crashing into ground because of his negligence, "Okay that was my mistake, I was just too distracted by your beautiful thighs."

Naruto chuckled as he tried to get up and the dolls axe kicked on the back, causing him extreme pain after a long time.

"Okay, that hurt a lot. No more nice guy" Naruto growled as the wind picked up and the ropes were cut by the sharp blades as pure strength was only making the ropes sink into his skin and he might just get ripped apart by mistake

One of the dolls rushed at him, intending to kick his chin and Naruto caught her foot. He didn't wait and smashed her into the ground; it was kind of humiliating to get hurt by goons.

Naruto didn't stop until he was done with the rest of the girls, the speed difference and strength difference did it all. Plus the girls lacked any special skills even though he could feel a strange energy inside of them.

Naruto was about to relax when the blonde girl stood up while her eyes glowed pink along with her hands.

"Guess round three" Naruto muttered as he waited for the attack and got what he bargained for as ball shaped pink energy blast came his way

Naruto barely reacted to the attack as it collided with his hand, which he promptly smashed away with his chakra hand.

His hand burned somewhat from the impact and he found the girl rushing at him with that corkscrew kick covered in that energy.

On the other hand another girl with white haired girl charged him with daggers of the same energy from the side.

Naruto punched to the side of the white chick with a chakra punch that charged at the girl, it was bigger than her body and pretty much smashed her into the mountain while he turned to the blonde and shoulder smashed her, causing an explosion and crater to form in the clearing.

Naruto found himself stuck to the mountain and walked out with force as he felt his shoulder burn from the impact, the bones were also fractured.

'This is the most damage I have received since I came. I was taking it too easy, need to be more careful.' Naruto thought as he walked towards the girl and saw that she had been knocked out

"Guess I will be getting the maids I wanted after all." Naruto muttered as he made clones to carry the girls to King's place, he was intending to keep two of them if possible

'The battle would have gone real bad if not for my powers. I will fight them when they are sane with minimum chakra enhancement.'

* * *

Naruto's clone watched the man named Tokita Ohma fight a weak little fighter named Rhito, who relied on his strong grip to slash at his foe.

Naruto found Ohma interesting as he had taijutsu skills better than him, which wasn't much as he focused on other things but it was important because he wished to devour it.

Naruto found the style interesting and wanted to make it his own.

Ohma used Ki to strengthen his body to be extremely hard that Rhito broke his fingers on his skin and just gave him a simple punch after fighting normally for some time.

"What do you think?"

"Can I fight him?"

"Not here"

Naruto looked at Okubo and smiled, "Of course, we need to follow the rules."

* * *

"Hello, Ohma. I hope you don't mind another battle." Naruto walked in front of Ohma and his sponsor when they took an alleyway for a short cut

Ohma looked at the man in front of him and felt the energy radiated from him, his instincts cried out in alarm.

'He is strong. A good challenge'

"Yamashita get back" Ohma said as he took a stance after throwing his jacket

Naruto knew that Ohma won't make the first move so he took the bait and attacked with one two.

Ohma dodged the first few and then his hand extended to redirect the straight punch.

'Redirection Kata: Entanglement'

The user alters the trajectory of their opponent's strike by redirecting their flow of power. In this manner, the user can make their opponent's attacks miss as well as make an opponent lose their balance, allowing an opening for an attack.

By not only altering the trajectory of the opponent's attacks but grabbing onto them while doing so, the user can redirect the power back into their opponent. This can cause dislocation of the joints.

Naruto felt the force of his punches back on his body, his arm protested as the skin spun around and his elbow got dislocated.

"FUCK" Naruto screamed in pain as he captured Ohma with left hand and threw him into the wall before he could react

Naruto had let those moves affect him to experience them with his body and knew they hurt a lot because it was his power being used against him.

Ohma took the hit without a problem and bounced back towards Naruto with his skin hardened with Adamantine Kata.

'Guess I will play with him later to learn more.' Naruto thought as his arm healed at a visible rate and crouched low

Naruto found new info in his head and did the spiral kick, hitting Ohma hard and breaking his strong skin with ease.

He followed the attack with a spinning kick to Ohma's chin, throwing him in the air and would have followed it with a lotus but Ohma was almost out.

Naruto let Ohma crash to the floor as he waited patiently, "You are really strong, do you want to join a fight of the strongest?"

Ohma felt his head hurt, his legs hurt and his chin, he felt dizzy so used to Ki to clear the damage quickly.

Naruto's words caught his attention, 'He is very strong.'

Ohma thought but didn't comment on the skill as he realized Naruto wasn't serious.

"What fight?"

"KOF or any other top tier events, with me by your side it won't be impossible to get into such trouble." Naruto said proudly and confidently

Ohma smiled at the declaration and crawled to his feet, "I will join."

"Good, then we will practice together from now on and you can continue making your name until I call for you. I will be leaving the country for awhile so don't look for me." Naruto said as he took out his phone and Ohma's phone to exchange numbers

Ohma nodded as he felt speaking was too difficult at the moment and watched Naruto leave after praising his skill.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto arrived inside the house with the dolls and found King along with Mary.

"I didn't think you would take up kidnapping." King commented as she saw the unconscious girls

Mary observed the appearances and was shocked at the scene, the multiple Naruto's and the fact that he had carried the Dolls.

'Even I might fall to their team work. This boy is better than what King made him out to be.' Mary looked at his appearance and found that he wasn't even winded and barely scratched

"These are Shadaloo agents and have been spotted in many places fighting skilled fighters to kidnap them. A friend of mine had been taken by them a month ago and I have pursuit without any success as the organization is too deep in the underworld." Mary explained as she knew that Naruto was not aware of what he had faced and King didn't know of the current dealings

"What does this group do? These girls were brainwashed as they barely operated like humans." Naruto asked as he held onto one of the dolls while the rest had been put on the carpet

"Brainwash? I see, they are collecting fighters to make into puppets or even experiment on them. Shadaloo is a criminal organization whose head is known as , this man is one of the strongest beings in the world. He is strong physically, politically and wealth. The organization smuggles humans, weapons, bio-technology and even dabbles in human experimentation." Mary explained as she looked at the dolls and then towards Naruto

"He has shown interest in your abilities and will most likely send more of his servants to capture you. I would advise cautiousness as they are not always so fair." Mary finished as she felt really worried for Billy

'If I stay with Naruto then I can get more information. I doubt these girls can help.'

King felt that she was completely out of the loop and felt really uncomfortable, 'Has peace made me so dull? I ignored so much while living in peace in my own world.'

"We will need to move out of the city. It's too dangerous within populated areas as innocents might get dragged in."

"King, relax. I will definitely protect us all and get back Mary's friend without a doubt. Now let me see, if we can help these girls." Naruto stood up and placed his hand on King's shoulder to calm her down; it seems she was reacting too irrationally to this situation

It had reminded her of fires that happened before in the gang wars, the sight had been burned into her memory. The screams and the horrifying stench that were prevalent on that day had come to the forefront.

"I believe you but let us still stay away from populated areas. It's good that we will have more protection in the coming tournament." King smiled as she felt some confidence from Naruto and Mary's presence

Naruto nodded and couldn't wait to ride this giant metal thing, he could fly to Bangkok but he didn't know the way and maybe he might have accidents so he decided not to risk it even though it was an interesting experiment.

Naruto concentrated on the girl in his hand and took a deep breath, he was nervous as he was about to do something from pure memory and feeling. He had seen it and had it used on himself but never tried it because of his low control but now Naruto had very high levels of chakra control.

"I can do this" Naruto muttered and his hand shone golden to cover the doll in his chakra as he replicated the healing jutsu

Mary and King watched curiously at what he was doing, Naruto was like a certain blue cat that could take out different things for different situations.

The process was difficult as Naruto had barely just started reading books on human internal structure but it did the basic function of healing bones and the skin.

The energy being powerful also expelled the foul influence from the doll's mind and Naruto had felt the resistance inside his own mind.

"You dare" Naruto saw the image of a buff man in military clothing stare at him with a powerful gaze that sent chills down his spine

"I dare to challenge you, come at me." Naruto replied and flooded the room with his chakra to cleanse the rest of the dolls, even healing Mary and King in the process

Mary and King felt dazed at the large amount of energy, it was enormous and the feeling of it touching their body was just a unique experience. They felt so much at peace that they almost closed their eyes and slept.

From this single interaction they knew more about Naruto then before, 'He is a beacon of hope and very pure man.'

King and Mary thought changed from boy to man about Naruto; he was strong and filled with love. The energy interaction was filled with care and love that most people wouldn't have for outsiders.

* * *

"What happened?" Ryo crashed through the door as he saw the messy place

"Nothing just a healing session took place and Darling" King said as she turned to Ryo with a smile

"Yes"

"You are cleaning this up and getting it replaced." King tapped his cheek and made him look at the destroyed door

"Of course, anything for my Queen." Ryo replied with a smile and wink as he gathered the debris

"Can you handle these girls?" Naruto asked as he lay on the floor, he had used a lot of energy in one go so there was a lot strain on his body

"I will arrange for their return to society but what are you doing with those two." Mary replied and asked as she saw Naruto separate two of the dolls from the group

"I find them interesting." Naruto replied with a wide grin as he put the blonde and white haired dolls away from the rest

Mary looked at King who just shook her head, "Okay"

Mary took her leave and went to deal with the problem while King prepared for the travel.

* * *

It was late into night when Naruto saw the blonde awaken slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him as he was staring.

Naruto had received the memory from his clone and learned a lot, he was meditating in the room and watching over the girls. It was hard job as he had hard time not just enjoying the sight; they were just very attractive indeed.

"Hello" Naruto greeted the girl in a friendly manner as he saw life in those blue eyes

"Who are you?"

"Naruto, and you?"

"I am…" The girl held her head as she tried to remember it "I am Cammy, am I supposed to know you? Do you know me?"

Naruto felt the confusion in the girls' voice at the apparent loss of memory, "I apologize but I don't know you but my friend will help you find your family and I will help you get your memory."

Cammy felt little relieved as she heard his voice and the warmth from his hand, "Why am I here?"

"You kinda attacked me so I ended up beating you and then healed you, which helped you wake up. You had been brainwashed by a man named, ." Naruto replied, watching for any reaction and found it as Cammy held her head in pain

"Don't force yourself" Naruto helped her with his energy as it seemed she was about to pass out again

"I remember the man, giving us orders but nothing more." Cammy said as she looked towards the other girls and smiled unconsciously as she felt happy that they were free

"Thank you for freeing us"

Naruto saw the tears of gratitude in those eyes and the happiness behind those words; he felt a shock in his heart.

It was rare for anyone to appreciate his efforts so he was happy with the response.

"You are welcome, relax for now and we will talk tomorrow." Naruto smiled as he made her go to sleep while avoiding his bad desires that had been burning again, he was a young man after all

* * *

"Naruto, what is your clone doing?" Eliza and Naruto sat on the edge of a building slightly far from King's place and watched the interaction of the clone with Cammy

Naruto gulped, "He is just warming her up."

Eliza stared at the clone as it slept with Cammy on his chest and then back at Naruto, "If you were this hungry, why don't you accept the offer already?

Or am I not attractive?"

Eliza held his collar as she demanded the answer and Naruto could feel her annoyance at his attitude.

"I think you are the most beautiful girl I have seen." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Eliza, who didn't struggle and felt happy at his words

"But I am not worthy of you yet. I am weak and my feelings for you are not solid. I don't want to make you sad by lying to you." Naruto said in a serious tone as he looked into her eyes, they were so close that Naruto ad to resist kissing her ruby lips

"I am not a little girl, Naruto. Don't assume things you don't know. Do I make myself clear?" Eliza muttered in a sweet tone as she whispered those words into his ears and Naruto felt his body feel light

She didn't wait for his words as she closed the distance and kissed him for 5 seconds.

Naruto was dazed at the sweet and soft feeling on his lips, the taste and texture before he felt it again for a longer time.

Eliza kissed him many time, longer each time until they were inseparable and Naruto was unable to control his desire anymore.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I just realized last chapter the clone actually got internal damage and didn't pop. That's an out lier so next time he will pop if Naruto hasn't improved the skill. I had forgotten it was a shadow clone and not a real clone.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto woke up the next day in a very luxurious room at the top floor of a hotel; he looked down to see Eliza sleeping on his chest.

The room was completely dark affected by her powers but Naruto found no problem with it and felt it really hard to get out.

It was just so comfortable staying in her warmth, her beautiful lips and expression made him feel light. Naruto stared at the beautiful girl in his grasp; it was so out of the world for him that he was having hard time believing that it happened.

'Did I really do this?' Naruto questioned as he remembered the wild night

Her lips and her taste was like an aphrodisiac that sent his body wild and Naruto found it really surprising how long he lasted or the lack of control both of them showed.

The room was a testament to their crime as it was completely trashed; the walls were damaged along with the tables and chairs. The bathroom was not spared either and especially the bed that had sunk to the floor from the pressure applied by the monsters.

Both had an unending drive but only succumbed to the uniqueness of the experience and because of Eliza's limit, she fell asleep once night passed.

Naruto looked at her naked body and touched her abdomen; he went down and kissed her chin then slowly went down to those beautiful melons.

His hands could not help but enjoy the feeling and circle around her nips, he sucked on them but forced himself to let go and jumped from the bed as it was too seductive.

"I almost lost to the desire." Naruto muttered with disbelief as it was a first for him and he looked at the scene of the crime, it was filled with their fluids and Naruto could even see it dribbling down Eliza

'Will she get pregnant from that?' Naruto thought and didn't how to feel about that, it was definitely away to move towards his dream of having a big family

"I will see at night, Eliza" Naruto said as he decided to take a shower and left while leaving a clone to stay beside Eliza as he wanted to be there when she awoke after such an experience

* * *

King closed her bar for the day as it was filled with girls filled with confusion; they huddled together around Cammy and Decapre.

Those two girls acted as their elders and leaders as they talked with Naruto and the others.

"What do you girls want to do? I was thinking of returning you all to your families if it's possible, meaning they didn't sell you and are alive." Naruto said as he sat down with the girls, feeling more refreshed than he ever has.

The morning with Eliza had been enticing and Cammy was no less either, her cute expression had almost made him lose it but he managed to cancel the clone.

'I might be losing control of my libido.' Naruto thought as it was a first time for him to be surrounded by so many attractive girls and in such clothing

Cammy and Decapre looked at their savior and thought for a moment before nodding, "We will like our sisters to go back to a safe home if possible."

"What about you?" King questioned as she looked at those two younger girls that were radiating unusual energy, which was growing slowly

"We will find and find the answers to our questions." Cammy replied with a resolute tone

"I hope you mean with me and not alone." Naruto said as he looked at them

"We don't wish to be a burden."

"You will not be a burden as he will come for me. Stay with me and you will find him. I want you to fight alongside me." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he stood up and put his hands on their shoulders

Cammy and Decapre felt happy at his words, they knew his help would be a boon but that pressure brought to an outsider was not right.

'Why is he so nice to us?' Cammy/Decapre thought

King looked at the scene and didn't know what to say, it was a crime scene alright.

"Sup guys, I got it all arranged. I will record their names and data, and give them to my friend to check." Mary entered with a tired look as she looked at them and gave the good news

"Good, then let us get started." Naruto said as he walked out of the bar, he needed to practice serious skills before he left the country as their might not be an opportunity

* * *

Naruto made clones to go to the library and read science books for him; he wanted to understand the elements deeply plus chemical reactions could help enhance his powers.

Naruto believed that he could create an elemental explosion with enough control so he should be able to create a hydrogen bomb en masse with ease and destroy a city with minimal cost.

Naruto stood at the peak of the mountain as he took of his clothes except underwear as he didn't want to destroy his clothes.

Naruto remembered the moves of his enemies and tried to replicate them; he concentrated on his hand and made the chakra act sharp.

His hand was covered in a chakra knife and he slashed at the rock, cutting it deep without any resistance and then added wind chakra to make it even sharper.

Naruto adjusted the size to make it small and bigger at an irregular rhythm.

'Wind is my strongest element so I should focus on it.' Naruto took in a breath as he moved slowly, adding wind where he could to make his close combat better

With every punch there was a wind strike created, with every kick there was wind blade and when he showed his back there was a wind wall to protect the opening

While Naruto was practicing, he had forgotten to keep watch for the beings of his world. The clone scanned for life but a robot did not have any life as such a monitor bot was taking pictures and video of everything Naruto did

* * *

"You are leaving for Bangkok?" Ibuki muttered as she saw that Naruto was there to bid her goodbye

"Yes, I will be taking part in the Tournament of power so I won't be seeing until then." Naruto replied as he was about to pop

"Then I will see you there, my friend will also watching it so I was already intending to attend it." Ibuki smiled playfully

"Then I will be hoping to see you in a cheering uniform, shouting my name." Naruto said as he patted her head and popped, covering Ibuki in smoke

'How does he even do that? Disappearing like that is just cheating.' Ibuki whined at the disparity of their skills when they were of similar age

'I guess I will join Karen on her cruise, she is so getting her ass handed.' Ibuki chuckled at the thought of Karen getting in a fight with her Master

"A one move battle" Ibuki muttered as she started running to her destination

* * *

"OOOH, A giant metal bird." Naruto exclaimed in excitement as he saw the plane from the waiting area; he just let out his inner nine year old on this day as he enjoyed the new things

"Naruto, please calm down. People are looking." King pulled on his collar and whispered

"You shouldn't be too conscious of others views or else life will be hard to enjoy." Naruto replied as he walked towards Decapre and Cammy

"Are you enjoying your time or do you also feel pressured?"

"We found your antics amusing and a great strategy." Decapre replied as she believed Naruto was using this to make their enemies let down their guard and have the wrong impression about him

"Great, let us enjoy some coffee and check the airport while we wait then." Naruto said with a smile as he dragged the two girls off

* * *

"Naruto, you have some problems." Eliza muttered as they stood on the above floor

"I won't deny that but I still like you the most. I just enjoy making friends and have company since I have been alone majority of my life." Naruto replied as he hugged her shoulder

"Is that so? I guess we have a lot in common. But make sure to keep it to a minimum, they won't live as long as us. You will see them die." Eliza commented, she didn't feel any challenge from the girls as they were just mortals in the end and she had already conquered Naruto

"I will age as well, I guess so it won't matter."

"No, you don't understand. You will never age as you are an immortal being now." Eliza's words shocked him and Naruto looked at her, asking how that happened

"I don't know but I can tell as we are similar in that regard." Eliza replied, she was feeling her powers grow and reach her prime level soon

'I won't need to sleep so much.'

Naruto nodded and decided to ignore this problem, and just enjoy his time.

"I will not let anything mess my mood." Naruto muttered as he kissed her lips and walked with her to the lounge

* * *

The group arrived in Bangkok safely while experiencing some highly sexual situations on the plane as the couple was very much in their honeymoon phase.

Using their powers of illusion to enjoy each other on the plane had its own excitement that Naruto was thinking it might turn into kink.

'I am such a sexual deviant. I never knew.'

* * *

Naruto and co checked into the hotel which was only an hour away from the tournament location as only Naruto and Ryo had free accommodation in the tournament area.

They still had three days before the tournament started but Naruto needed to check in with the staff to inform them that he had arrived.

Eliza was asleep again as it was 12 pm and he was happy that the time she stayed awake for was increasing and soon they might enjoy a day life.

King was leading the group towards the venue with the car they had rented, it was just a normal Honda City but Naruto found the experience fun that he couldn't keep from smiling.

"We could just walk there instead of suffering the traffic." King commented as it was Naruto's request, she kept an eye on him as it seemed he might take the wheel

"We are not in a hurry so we let us enjoy the feeling of something new." Naruto replied as he watched the people move about the busy streets and the different cars, and appearances

The people talked in a different language and it felt weird as he was used to just Japanese.

'I should learn new languages and we can use them as secret between my people. I can also troll people with it.' Naruto thought about it and was forming ideas of his team, the team building adventure and given him the drive to form his own group back home as it felt awesome

Now that he thought of it, the Akatsuki looked awesome with their looks and uniform.

'I should think of a uniform and logo for our team as well. I will draw it once I am free.' Naruto thought as he leaned outside the window as they were waiting for the signal

"Ooh, adventure!" Naruto exclaimed

"Down boy" King muttered but Naruto jumped through the window like an experienced gymnast and disappeared into the crowd

Decapre followed him without a word while leaving Cammy with King.

"I knew this was going to be trouble." King sighed

"Relax, he will be fine. Just pray that he won't bring the authorities to our doorstep." Ryo tried to calm her down

"Weren't you supposed to make it better? Why are you saying such accursed things?" King looked at him pointedly

"Well isn't it normal in our field so I was just reminding of the good old days."

King didn't respond and just drove towards their location hoping that both of them would return without an issue.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto moved skillfully among the traffic as he followed a woman wearing a small blue qipao and leotard as she followed another woman.

Naruto felt energy from both woman and knew they were warriors so it spiked his interest so he kept up with them without letting go.

Both girls were truly fit as they didn't have trouble jumping through this mess and running ahead, thankfully he was fast or he might have been lost.

Naruto finally jumped above the roof of a house as the chase went to the roofs and easily followed them now since he might not hurt.

The woman with long red hair wearing an agents clothing was definitely suspicious while he knew about Chun Li from Ryu's profile.

Naruto ran towards them while controlling the wind in front of the agent, he created a twister near her steps that sent her in the sky and stopped her advance as Chun Li took the chance to kick her down.

The woman blocked the attack and landed safely while Naruto caught up; it was a three way now.

Chun Li looked at Naruto questioningly, "Thanks for the assistance."

Naruto understood none of that English and replied, "I am here to help so don't worry."

Chun Li nodded and realized her mistake, "Okay just stop her from escaping."

This time in Japanese, she said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I hope you wouldn't step into things that don't concern you."

"How do you know that? It does concern me; I am offended by your face." Naruto replied with a smile as he readied himself for the takedown

felt her mission level go through the roof once she saw it was Naruto, he was big shot in Shadaloo now and on the level of Ryu.

Viper was an agent of the government but had been brainwashed by Bison once he found about her, it was a short battle.

She had been given an alternative mission to research Naruto's genes.

'I can't act like that with Chun Li or can I.' Viper thought as she dashed towards Naruto and as expected her responded in kind, intending to catch her

Viper broke one of the pills near Naruto when she threw a punch and it was too late for him to dodge the smoke.

Naruto wasn't worried about the poison as he had very high immunity and regeneration to counter all poisons but when he inhaled the smoke by accident, it did something that he had not expected.

His body burned and he had hard time standing straight, his breathing was ragged and lust levels were increasing.

'I can't give up this chance, for Master.' Viper thought as she attacked Chun Li but was attacked by Naruto through his dazed mind, he threw a powerful stream of wind that sent her flying across the roof

Decapre arrived on the scene to see Naruto on his knee and his eyes being shifty, she could hear his heart beat increase and his blood was rising.

'Aphrodisiac, how do we help him?' Decapre thought as she expected Shadaloo to employ something strong for Naruto that might even kill him in the end

Chun Li rushed to apprehend Viper but she was still not injured so a battle ensued.

"Take….her….down" Naruto muttered with difficulty as he tried to focus his mind on his energy and purge the poison but was having hard time as it wasn't harming him

With the help of Decapre, Chun Li found the battle easier and was about to catch Viper but the foe decided it was too troublesome and ran away while throwing another pellet.

Naruto was still in some control and two women stood in front of him so Viper could only retreat.

* * *

Naruto meditated as he waited for Chun Li to find him something to calm his nerves.

Decapre protected him as his defenses had gone down to focus on resisting the urge to procreate with the whole city.

She was feeling really restless seeing her savior in pain and finally made up her mind, "Naruto maybe…"

"Mai Shiranui has appeared!" A woman wearing a very open dress of red and white colors appeared

Naruto almost lost control when he was forced to open his eyes because of an intruder, his soul almost flew and he had attacked the woman but luckily she threw another smoke bomb that seemed to counteract the effects.

"You are lucky I was visiting with my friends." Mai muttered as she looked at Naruto, he was young but she knew through the information from Guy that he was a beast in battles

"Thanks" Naruto muttered with difficulty as he felt his body go limp, the boner had finally calmed down and the blood flow was going normal

'This is the worst experience of my life. How do I gain immunity to this attack?'

"Can we get more of those pellets?" Decapre asked as she felt that this might happen again

"Of course, we can make them at a price." Mai replied with a smile, it was a business opportunity

"Do you know how to train your immunity for this problem?" Naruto asked

Mai looked at him and felt that this was the only known weakness about him, 'We can't be sure that he won't be a threat.'

"I can't tell as I don't know about it. You can try testing out aphrodisiacs' to increase our resistance." Mai suggested but Naruto felt that was just asking for trouble

'I can try it at night with Eliza.' Naruto remembered and nodded

"Thanks, I owe you a favor." Naruto said as he lay down, his body feeling really heavy

"Do you want me to carry you?" Decapre asked

"No need, I can do this." Naruto replied as he rose from the ground with wind beneath him and started flying slowly towards the location he came from

Mai looked at the scene and laughed, it was quite a fun thing and she found that Naruto wasn't really a bad kid.

'His energy levels are high and even that level of poison didn't make him go out of control when even a whale would have lost control.' Mai was impressed that Naruto could even manage that much of the dosage

Mai was interested in seeing more about Naruto as he seemed to be intending to become the next super monster level fighter, like Akuma and Jin Kazama.

She had free time since her heart had been broken by Andy's constant rejection of her feelings. She had waited 10 years for him and even till now, she had turned into a woman from a girl the dream of getting married never came true.

Mai shook her head as she returned back to Terry's side, "What happened?"

"Nothing much just met with your competition." Mai replied

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Terry smiled at the response, "Great, it won't be a boring battle now."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


End file.
